A disperser of the general type to which the invention relates is disclosed in German Patent Specification No. 28 39 758. The stabilizer plates of this known disperser are provided with holes and are arranged radially around the agitator. During the rotational movement of the agitator air is forced through the hollow agitator shaft into the slurry. The slurry which is dispersed with the air then passes through the holes in the stabilizer plates so that the air bubbles and the air-enriched hydrophobic substances which are suspended in the slurry rise upwards.
The object of the invention is to improve the known disperser in such a way that a significant improvement in the selectivity is achieved even with materials which are difficult to prepare. This object is achieved by orienting the stabilizer plates in a particular manner with respect to the direction of rotation of the agitator.